A Righteous Phantom's Story
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: Betrayed and killed by those he held dear, Danny takes the lead to connect the Ghost Zone to a new world before Jack and Maddie can destroy it. Unfortunately His actions put him at ends with the Jump City heroes the Teen Titans. With one world hoping to put him in jail and another wishing to reduce him to ectoplasm can Danny save his new home? Does he have to fight alone? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Yo party people! Lumpeyeone here with a new story from the corners of... somewhere else. [pause] Yeah. This is just spur of the moment really. I kinda thought it would be good. You know, branching out. Still a crossover but it's about something else. I'm seriously worried I'll screw something up. I'm always worried about that. I don't really know what else to say so I'll let the story speak for itself. Just read, review, flame, spam my message box, whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the series represented in the following chapter.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change (Soundtrack Notifications)**

flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

**BEGIN**

Two figures were moving through one of Jump City's banks. Specifically they were heading into this particular banks basement. This basement holding a secondary vault which contained many of the bank managers less-than-legal collectables. A pass under one of the basements few over head lights (which happen to be the only source of light in the area) revealed the figures, if only temporarily.

The first figure being the aforementioned bank manager, Lil' Jimmy aka James Tyler Henderson. A large, rotund man that never worked an honest day in his life. The only reason he was even made the manager for this particular bank was to launder money for his brother in the New York mob. His daily routine was to wake up, eat some leftover pizza from the previous night, complain about being bald and obese, dress up in his cheap three piece suit and tie, hop in his less-than-fashionable car, get stuck in traffic, throw on a smile and fake a British accent when he finally got to work, hit on his barely 18 secretary (he'll fire her when she hits 21), hole himself up in his office for the day, lock up the place at he end of the day, go for a pizza, go home, go to bed, and repeat the next day. The only two reasons he'd stop this particular schedule would be for one of his brother guys dropping in to 'make a deposit' or someone decided to break in. Considering the nervous expression on the fat mans face combined with the massive amount of sweat cascading down his face, it's probably safe to assume it's the latter of those choices. Doubly so since the second figure was most definitely NOT any type of mafioso Jimmy had ever seen.

The second figure was revealed by the light as a lanky teenage boy. The boy being dressed in blue cargo pants, red and white converse sneakers, a white T-shirt with a red circle on the chest, and a (currently zipped closed) black hoodie with the hood hiding the boy's face. Jimmy could have sworn he saw the brat's eyes glow before he dragged him down here. Of course the most intimidating thing about the kid was the black pistol he had set at the center of Jimmy's spine.

"Pay attention, we're here." The teen's voice broke Jimmy out of his thoughts. His attention being brought to the large value before them. "Open it."

"Yer gonna be sorry when my bro finds out bout this."

"Shut up and open it." The teen emphasizing his point by pressing the gun further into Jimmy's back. Rather than upset his captor, Jimmy pulls forth a set of keys which he uses to unlock a panel next to the vault. He then presses his palm onto the now revealed hand scanner which soon turns green, allowing the door to swing open. The table in the center of the vault holding the teen's prize. "The Phantom's Eye Emerald."

"What? You came here for that hunk a junk? It ain't even worth nuthin! Oh you betta hope I don't get get my hands on ya or you's a dead man capiche?" Any further statements were stopped when Jimmy felt himself lift off the ground, flip backwards in the air and slammed into the ground stomach first. After the pain subsided enough Jimmy lifted his head to stare down the teen, only to find the pistol in his face and any smart remark he had was thrown out for the obvious fear now filling his body.

"I thought I told you to shut up. If you can't follow something as simple as that I'll just silence you myself." With that the teen pulled the trigger and Jimmy's head fell to the floor, covered in the water that had come from the pistol in the teens hand. "I guess mob guys DON'T know the difference between squirt guns and real guns." The now smiling teen tossed the piece of plastic over his shoulder as he enters the vault. He lifts the emerald from the table, taking just a moment to authenticate the stone. His smile shifts into a smirk as he pockets the emerald. It was then the teen turned intangible flew through out of the building to the banks parking garage, turning tangible once more as he steps from the shadows. "Now I just need to get someplace safe and wait out till it's time to go."

"You're not going anywhere!" The teen drew back his hood to see the source of the voice, revealing his black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh goodie." The Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City. Robin the Boy Wonder and former sidekick to Batman who was currently holding three exploding disks between his fingers., Starfire the alien princess from Tamaran with superpowers powered by her emotions, Cyborg the half-man/half-machine who was currently aiming his sonic cannon at the teen, Raven the half demon witch with mystical powers, and Beast Boy the green skinned change-ling who can turn into any animal. "And my night was going so well too. Now I have to beat a bunch of wannabe heroes."

"Dude, we are so heroes!" Beast Boy shouted in response.

"Calm down Beast Boy, he's only trying to get under our skin." Robin advised the change-ling.

"Actually I'm just buying time." The hoodie wearing teen cheekily replied.

"Buying time for what exactly?" This time it was Raven who spoke.

"For us babe." The five heroes turn to their right to see a man and woman standing side by side. The woman dressed in a punk rock style with a guitar slung on her back back long green flaming hair. The man was much taller and dressed in black pants, black combat boots, a black tank top, a cybernetic look to his arms, solid red eyes, and a flaming green Mohawk. The man was also muttering something about 'not letting her hang out with that stupid biker anymore'.

"Talk about hotheads." Both figures showed irritation to the green teen's lame joke, but only one actually acted on it.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT AT THE FOOT OF MY BED!" This shout being accompanied by a barrage of missiles from the man's arms and screams from their intended target as he ran away. Of course the man dashed off in pursuit of the green teen, not caring as said teen's robotic best friend followed soon after.

"Dammit Skulker! That idiot's gonna bring the building down on us. Oh well, if you can't beat em join em." The girl rocker pulls the guitar from her back and adjusts a dial near the bottom. "Hey ladies, let's take this show outside." She strikes a chord on the guitar, firing giant green fists that end up launching Raven and Starfire out of the building before she flies off in pursuit.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me Traffic Light."

"Who are you people?" Robin asked (well more like screamed as a demand but you get the point)

"Oh, you mean little old me?" The unnamed teen pointed to himself with smile on his face. "If you really need to know, then you can call me Danny. The psycho chasing your green idiot is Skulker and the lovely lady taking care of you girls is Ember."

"Are you working for Slade?"

"I honestly have no idea who that is. And I'm sure as hell not working for anyone but me."

"Why did you steal that emerald?"

"As much as I'd love to stand here answering your questions all night, I have an appointment to keep."

"I won't let you get away." Robin states factually.

"You're welcome to try and stop me." Danny charges green energy around his hands as he shifts to a fighting stance. Robin opens by throwing the disks in his hand, eyes widening as Danny materializes a shield to stop the explosives. "That all you got? Can't you at least try to make this fun?" Robin growls at the insult and brings out his bow staff, spinning it above his head before shifting into his own stance. Danny allows a smirk to grace his face, further angering Robin as the two charge at each other.

**(Skulker VS Cyborg and Beast Boy)**

Beast Boy was currently shifting though his aerial forms to avoid the missiles Skulker had fired at him before, letting them explode in the air. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to his pursuer so he didn't notice a small laser weapon unfold from his arm. He also didn't notice when said weapon shot his out of the sky and led him into a very painful meeting with the street below. Beast boy did manage to recover quick enough to see Skulker land in front of him with his wrist blaster charged and ready.

"Any lasts words whelp?"

"BOOYAH!" The unexpected shout from his right caught Skulker off guard, making him inadvertently power down his weapon.

"What?" Skulker turning his head too late to see the sonic blast that launched him away from Beast Boy and further down the street. Cyborg taking advantage of his downed opponent to run to Beast Boy's side.

"You okay, BB?"

"Okay? OKAY! I've been running from a missile shooting psycho that wants to skin me for his sick collection. How can I possibly be okay! And don't get me started on you sweeping in at the last minute. Where were you!" Beast Boy jumps to his feet, waving his arms as he freaks out about the situation.

"I'm here now aren't I? Besides it's a little hard to follow you when I have to run around everything you fly over to get away that psycho." They would have kept arguing if another presence hadn't reminded them that he was still there.

"You dare interrupt the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter in the middle of his hunt!"

"And speaking of Psychos." Cyborg said flatly.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ABOVE MY FIREPLACE TINMAN!"

"Dude, that is soooooooo wrong." Cyborg nodded dumbly at Beast Boy's statement.

Skulker launches another volley of missiles at the two titans forcing them dive in opposite directions. Skulker then uses his wrist blaster to fire at Beast Boy, who shifted into a crow to dodge the incoming fire. Cyborg, seeing his opponent distracted fires another blast from his sonic cannon. Unfortunately Skulker saw it coming this time and crosses his arms in front of him to defend against the blast. Seeing that his attack failed, Cyborg runs at Skulker grappling with him as he reaches his target.

"Ha! You truly think you can match my strength?" Skulker taunts as he begins to push the metal teen back.

"Right now I'll settle for distracting you."

"What?" Skulker asked before being blindsided by a green goat, once more being launched away, this time through a storefront. The goat shifting back into Beast Boy almost immediately after the strike.

"Ow, my head. What is this dude made of?" Beast Boy cried as he clutched his head.

"Sterner stuff than you'll ever manage to damage whelp!" The insult from behind causing the two teens to spin around and face the one they had thought was knocked into a building. Before the two titans could react, Skulker throws a round ball at their feet. The teens then looked down at the ball as it released a blue gas that soon caused the teens to fall backwards into the arms of sleep. Skulker smirked and prepared to finish them off as a beeping noise emanated from his left gauntlet.

"FINAL PORTAL EMERGANCE IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE REPORT TO DEPARTURE SITE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO FADE INTO OBLIVION. HAVE A NICE DAY. I REPEAT FINAL PORTAL EMERGANCE IN FIVE MINUTES." Skulker's smirk turned into a frown at the lack of time before flying skywards. He takes one last look at his former prey before launching a flare into the sky to alert the others of the deadline.

"You were lucky this time whelps, but next time I will have your heads."

**(Ember VS Raven and Starfire)**

"**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven called out her spell, using her magic to gather up street lamps and launch them at Ember, who adjusted the dial on her guitar before once again strumming the strings and launching a shock wave which effectively stopped the flying projectiles. Ember didn't have very long before she had to weave through a series of star bolts from her second opponent. As the last bolts closed in on her Ember wields her guitar like a bat and smacks the energy projectile straight back at Starfire, who (do to her surprise) couldn't dodge and was knocked out of the air.

"Ha, home run!" Ember exclaimed before turning intangible as a car flies through the air she was occupying. "Oh don't worry, I didn't forget about you miss Shadow Queen." She taunts as she returns to tangibility.

Raven was having a hard time figuring her opponent out. They'd been trading blows few a minutes but Ember had yet to take the offensive after her opening strike that separated them from Robin and the other boy. As Raven attempted to figure out her opponent, Starfire reentered the the fight and flew to rest beside Raven in the air.

"Friend Raven, I fear the musical woman of the flaming hair is too strong for us to defeat on our own."

"My name is Ember." The rocker yelled to the teens, adjusting the dial on her guitar. "And you will remember my name." Ember lifts her arm and brings it back down, striking the strings faster and harder than ever in the fight and unleashing an nearly unbearable wail that rammed into Starfire and Raven and sent them into a nearby alley. Taking a moment to adjust the strings, Ember launches another albeit weaker wail into the dumpsters behind the two titans, causing the dumpsters to explode with the trash flying up in the air and landing on the female titans. "Have fun playing in the garbage girls." Ember notices a light filling the sky behind her and turns to find Skulker's flare signifying their time was almost up. "Looks like my time is up. Sorry, but we're gonna have to cut this show short. Later!" As Ember flew away Starfire managed to burst through the top of the trash pile, taking deep breaths of the clean air. She notices a nearby trash bag twitching and tosses it aside allowing the figure trapped beneath it her own freedom from the muck.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Raven removes a comically placed banana peel from her hair and blew a stray bang from her face before answering.

"Peachy." The sarcasm prevalent in her monotone voice. Raven's eyes widened as she noticed a strange feeling at the bottom her costume. She reached her hand down to the source. Anger flashed through her eyes as she revealed the item in question, one of the jewels that made up her favorite accessory. "She broke my belt."

"That is bad yes?"

"My mother made that belt for me."

"Oh."

**(Danny VS Robin)**

Danny was being forced on the defensive due to Robin's speed and skill with the bow staff. But that didn't mean he wasn't able to throw in a few of his own hits. They weren't able to hit but they gave him some much needed breathing room. Danny knew he needed to get rid of that staff if he had any hope of standing a chance without his own powers coming into play. He couldn't afford to waste energy like the others after all.

Faking a leg sweep to force Robin back a bit, Danny used his momentum to move closer along the ground before aiming a handstand kick at the Boy Wonder's face. As Robin leaned back to avoid the kick Danny locked his legs around the bow staff and used his hands to spin around, using his legs to grab the staff out of Robin's hands. Danny then used his legs to toss the staff over a nearby railing and out of the garage before righting himself.

"You're pretty good. That's the first time I've ever seen someone disarm an opponent like that." You could tell the Boy Wonder's voice had respect in it. Even as he threw a high kick at Danny's head.

"What can I say? I'm a pretty nimble person considering my condition." Danny didn't see why he couldn't exchange friendly banter as he ducked beneath the kick and jumped back out of range.

"It's too bad that you're a criminal. It'd be fun to spar with you without all the drama." Robin tosses two bird-a-rangs at Danny.

"Although I don't see why stealing something back from someone else is a crime..." Danny generates icy blue energy around his hands and claps them together, creating a large blue mist. Waiting until the projectiles just started touching the mist before releasing his breath, instantly turning the mist into an ice wall, trapping the bird-a-rangs in the center. "But I will admit this is a really enjoyable fight." Danny then noticed a light on the bird-a-rangs were flashing. It didn't take a genius to know why so Danny ran along a car and used the roof of it to jump up to the next level of the car park in order to avoid the exploding projectiles. Danny didn't stop there however and kept climbing up through the gaps in the center. Upon seeing this Robin moved in the opposite direction and jumped the rail out of the building, free falling a bit before turning and firing a grappling hook to the rail at the top floor. Despite the different methods of ascension, both combatants reached the roof of the car park at the same time while still allowing each other a chance to move to a more defend able position before they continued.

Danny beginning the battle again as he runs at Robin, jumping into the air to deliver a heel drop. Robin rolls to the side avoiding the attack completely before jumping at Danny to deliver a left hook. Danny catches the punch before lashing out with his own left which is then caught by Robin, leaving the two in a stalemate. At least it would if Danny wasn't displaying much higher strength and forcing Robin back albeit slowly and barely noticeable. Breaking out of their deadlock and trading punches soon show the difference between the two. Robin, being an agile fighter, found it much easier to weave around Danny's punches while Danny, being physically stronger, was able to block Robin's strikes without too much damage. Robin back flips away from Danny before once more jumping in the air, aiming to deliver a steel toed boot to Danny's face, however Danny was able to catch Robin's foot and toss him back before moving in close to deliver a spin kick to Robin's midsection which crashed through Robin's guard, landing the first clean hit of during the entire fight. As Robin recovered from the kick both fighter's attention was captured by a flare rising into the sky.

"Well would you look at that. Seems it's time for me to go." Any comeback Robin had died in his throat as Danny once more summoned the icy blue energy around his hand. And because Robin was expecting him to create another mist cloud he was caught of guard when Danny fire the energy as a beam which froze Robin's body up to his neck. "That will hold you till your friends show up. Have a nice night bird boy." Danny waves to Robin as he flies up into the night sky, meeting up with an amused Ember before they raced off to meet with their third member.

"Beast Boy will never let me hear the end of this." Fortunately for Robin, no one was around to hear his self depreciation.

**(Portal Site)**

It didn't take long for the three cohorts to reach their meet up point. Skulker, being the first to arrive, found it necessary to mock the others.

"Did you stop for ice cream on the way or did you trip over air?"

"Okay that doesn't even make sense. How do you trip over air?"

"Don't question it kid, he isn't very good at insults." Skulker growled at Ember's jab as the computerized voice of his gauntlet made its' newest announcement.

"PORTAL OPENING IN 5...4...3...2...1...PORTAL OPEN." Said portal being a large two toned green spiral that appeared before the trio. All three members jumped through the portal before it soon snapped close. They had an appointment with an certain Master of Time.

**PART 1**

**END**

**OK this is the first part of another idea that randomly popped into my head. I originally wanted Danny to fight the entire Titan team but I couldn't find a way to make it flow right. Don't complain the Titans lost too quickly cause it always happens when they first fight a new enemy.**

**It's officially my first fight scene ever let alone three. I'm actually a little sorry I couldn't make them longer.**

**Quick question. How many people though I was going to mention something else with Raven in the garbage?**

**And the whole parking garage/ car park thing, I think they're the same so forgive if I messed something up.**

**I honestly have no idea how long I want to make this be.**

**And for everyone wondering what was up with Danny, well that will be explained next chappie.**

**Please leave your suggestions in a review and message me with any questions you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow people really like the first chapter. I didn't even think it was that good. Sorry it took so long for this. There's gonna be a delay between chapters. This isn't my only story and it's a little difficult to switch between them thought-wise when something pops into my head for one of the others. It's also hard to focus when I'm crazier than a man on an acid trip.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither of the series or any side elements displayed in this story.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change (Soundtrack Notifications)**

flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

**BEGIN**

The ever present two-toned green background of the Ghost Zone gave the three returning home a feeling of relaxation. Their visages becoming more ghost like as they floated. Skulker skin became metallic and the lenses in his eyes gaining a brighter tint. Ember's skin became the pale white it was known for and she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed her hair was once more its normal blue. Danny had the biggest change as his jacket disintegrated, the white of his T-shirt turned black with the red turning white, his black hair dulling into gray, and his blue eyes transforming to a glowing neon green. Energy flew from the three's transformation and formed into a gold medallion with CW on it which Danny grabbed from the air before him.

"I hate that thing! Why is it every time we use it my hair turns green?" Ember snapped while running her hands through her hair.

"You're complaining about your hair? It made me look like I was human again. I actually forgot I had powers." Danny snaps back before his eyes droop along with his body. Skulker grabs him by the back of his shirt and Ember throws his arm over her shoulder.

"You pushed your limits whelp."

"Tin-head's right kid. You don't have as much power to spare as we do."

"I know. I just can't believe I'm this weak. It's like all my time as a half ghost was worthless."

"You were alive then. You had the energy from your living side to draw from. If anything, it was more of a handicap to your ghost side because it didn't draw from obsessions like the rest of us. I'll take you back to your lair. Skulker, can you deliver the emerald to Clockwork?" The hunter gives a nod as Ember fishes the emerald from Danny's pocket and tosses it to him.

"Hey, I can deliver it myself." Danny protests, attempting to take the emerald from Skulker's grasp.

"No you can't. Your energy well is almost dry and you need to rest." Ember pulls him away from the hunter who takes it as his cue to leave.

"Rest can wait. This is too important." He was silenced by her glare. "Fine, I'll rest." She gives a victory smile as she pulls him to his afterlife home. He spared a look at her to see a smaller smile on her face, kinda like the ones Jazz used to give him when she was doing her sister thing, except this had a hint of more to it. Danny liked making Ember smile since he died. She was the first to find him after it happened and took to looking out for him ever since. Hell, a lot of his old enemies and all of his otherworldly friends came to see him when they heard the news and surprisingly enough Ember wasn't the only one to pull a 180 with how they treated him. Johnny 13 took him out on his bike and showed him the best places for the residents of the Ghost Zone to hang out, Technus taught him about the rules since Walker was still an ass, Wulf showed him how to construct his lair, and after his mouth was pretty much raped in a make-out session, a certain princess gave him permission to visit anytime. The biggest deal was when Clockwork allowed him to see the events up to his demise. He didn't show everything though, just enough to know that his parents had declared war on the Ghost Zone and he was their first target. According to the others, none of the ghosts were there from natural causes and none of them remember dying at first. They usually had to search out the facts on their own to piece everything together, so Clockwork revealing as much as he did was unheard of for the residents of the Ghost Zone.

He didn't even notice when they entered the door to his lair. As a child he always wanted to be an astronaut and fly through space but since he was only a kid he had to settle for gazing up at the stars. He spent a lot of his time looking for new places to stargaze and found his favorite spot when he was eight. An abandoned train yard outside of Amity. He would sneak out nearly every night for a year just to lay on top of those abandoned train cars and stare at the night sky. It was the only thing he never told anyone about, not even when it was destroyed for a government funded research center. As his only true sanctuary in life, he recreated the train yard exactly for his lair. Well not exactly like the real thing because no matter what he did he always thought the place felt empty, but environmentally it was the same.

Ember lays him down on some debris before floating to sit on one of the cars. Danny watches her start kicking her legs back and forth through the open space where the side door once was, her gaze turned toward the stars above them. Danny was about to sleep off his recuperation when he noticed Ember was humming to herself. Now that alone usually wouldn't be enough to warrant his attention were it not for the actual tune she was humming. He hadn't heard it in years. There was a girl, a few years older than him. _"Yeah she lived in the yard. She had blue black hair. She wore really old clothing and she was sick with something. Uh, what was her name? I couldn't pronounce it. Em... something. Emer.."_ "Em...ber...ald. Yeah, that's it. I called her Emberald cause I couldn't say her name right." He passes out shortly after making his revelation, never seeing the smile that grew on Ember's face as she switched from humming to singing.

_**Though a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Crossing over the time**_

_**And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings**_

_**And a thousand words**_

_**One thousand confessions**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

Danny dreamed of the teen girl who brought him out of his shy shell and became one of his first friends alongside the other inhabitants of the old train yard. How could he have forgotten them all? If it weren't for them he would have just been the weird quiet kid with the ghost crazy parents and over protective older sister. Come to think of it, if he hadn't befriended the train yard gang then he would never have become friends with Sam and Tucker or tried to fix the Ghost Zone Portal which led to the accident which made him into a half ghost, and he definitely wouldn't have manned up and become Danny Phantom the ghostly protector of Amity Park. And even though that last part ended up getting him killed by his own parents, he wouldn't trade his life for the world. Who knew just a few short months with a group of strangers would do more for him then fourteen years with his own family.

**Flashback**

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing here?"

"..."

"What? Come on kid, speak up."

"Stars."

"Huh?"

"The stars. They're so pretty here."

"You seriously came all the way out here to stargaze? Won't your parents get worried?"

"They won't notice. They never do. They're always busy with that ectoplastem stuff."

"Busy with what?"

"Ya know, that ghost stuff."

"I think that's ectoplasm."

"That's what I said!"

"You're a pretty weird kid."

"..."

"Oh come on, don't cry. I didn't mean it. I was joking."

"R-really?"

"Yeah really. So don't cry. Big boys don't cry and you're a big boy right."

"R-right."

"Now there's a million dollar smile. What's your name kid?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, my name is Emerald."

"Emberald?"

"Okay, we're gonna have to work on that. Just call me Ember for now."

"Okay Ember."

"Now how about I introduce you to the rest of the gang."

**Flashback END**

**Titans Tower**

The Titans were recovering nicely from their recent butt kicking. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing game on the giant screen. Starfire was doing some kind of cooking in the small kitchen. Raven was trying to reassemble her broken belt (her eyebrow was twitching enough to show her lack of progress) at the table. Robin was also sitting at the table except he was going over his memories of his fight with Danny.

"_He was holding back. He could have ended it with his powers at any time but he kept it going. Why would he do that? Was he buying time for something?" _Cyborg laughs as he once again beats Beast Boy at the game. Robin looks over to the two other males on his team._ "How can they play that thing? The graphics are horrible."_ Robin's attention is again diverted when he hears Starfire give a small scream, which made him turn towards her and get a face full of green... something. _"Ugh, it's like being submerged in warm Jello. Why do we even have a kitchen in the Command Center anyway?"_ He wipes his face clean and gazes around the room. _"Who even planned this room? Everything's crowded together and we have three sets of doors when we only use one. I don't even know where those other doors go. I don't even want to start on the stairs. I mean come on, is it really that difficult to make a level floor? There's so much wasted space. It's almost as annoying as Slade's mask. WHY DOES HE ONLY HAVE ONE EYEHOLE?" _Robin's face clearly showed annoyance from his train of thought. Something Beast Boy noticed when he moved from the couch to get a drink.

"Dude, I think Robin's going into that super obsessive Slade mode." Beast Boy whispers to his metallic friend.

"Seriously? Over those guys from last night? They didn't seem that bad."

"Not that bad! One of them tried to turn us into trophies."

"And we'll kick his butt if he shows up again. Even if Robin does his emo brooder thing, he'll get over it if we give him time."

"You realize I can hear you right?" The two teens saw Robin's cocked eyebrow (or is it maskbrow?).

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry."

An alarm gains the teams attention. Robin vaults over the couch and effortlessly slides into the chair at the computer. "Mad Mod's started a riot downtown." He stands to face his team. "Titans Go!"

**Chapter END**

**Dammit dammit dammit! I wanted to get this out yesterday but I couldn't get to a computer. I'm so sorry. I always put in a self imposed deadline for the chapters I work on and it hurts when I fail even by this much. I don't even have that much here. I can't apologize enough. I made you all wait for so long and I didn't even deliver that well.**

**On a lighter note, this story got 11 reviews for the first chapter. You guys and girls out there rule! It kinda makes me wonder if this can beat FBC in total reviews.**

**Side note: I put up a new poll to find out which of my stories is most in demand. If you have time, check it out.**

**I won't make any promises but I'll try getting a new chapter up before the month is over. Life is surprisingly hectic. Until next time. Lumpeyeone, singing off.**


End file.
